


The Truth My Senses Told

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Chen's Physical Perfection, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kuingat kau dengan mataku, kuikuti jejakmu dengan pikiranku, selalu ku menyertaimu." (EXO - Girl x Friend)</p><p>-crossposted from WordPress, entry for Syndrome Grabber's 'TeleLOVEela event'-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth My Senses Told

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Lirik 'EXO - Girl x Friend' juga tidak ditulis oleh saya. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Pesta malam ini hanya dihadiri mereka yang tak mempunyai pasangan dan ingin mendapatkan satu. Sunyoung termasuk salah seorang dalam golongan ini, tetapi ternyata ia tidak menikmati pesta sebagaimana harusnya. Ada sesuatu yang kurang dan menyebabkan Sunyoung kesepian di tengah kerumunan orang, apalagi ia datang semata karena ajakan seorang teman yang sekarang sudah bersenang-senang sendiri di lantai dansa. Jengah, Sunyoung beranjak keluar dan memilih untuk mengagumi keindahan bintang-bintang ketimbang dibuat iri oleh berpasang-pasang pria-wanita yang tampak mesra. Siku si gadis bertumpu di atas _handrail_ yang membatasi teras dengan taman belakang Kediaman Jung yang luas. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi dara berambut lurus sebahu itu untuk kemudian larut dalam lamunan.

Tanpa disadari, seorang pria telah berdiri begitu dekat di belakang Sunyoung. Sepasang tangannya menggenggam _handrail_ sedemikian sehingga Sunyoung terperangkap di antara lengannya. Hangat yang menyebar dari tubuh pria itu tertangkap kuncup-kuncup peraba di punggung Sunyoung—dan barulah si gadis menoleh dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

“Di sini dingin, Sunyoung- _ah_. Ayo masuk.”

Sunyoung terkesiap kaget saat mendapati wajahnya dan si pria terpisah beberapa sentimeter saja. Segera didorongnya pria itu agar ia memiliki cukup ruang untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

“Pulang sana,” Wajah Sunyoung terasa panas sampai telinga; ia berharap rona malunya tidak kelewat kentara, “Kau salah _dress code, tau_ , Dae.”

Lelaki di samping Sunyoung—Kim Jongdae—tertawa ringan selagi bergeser menjauh, terlihat santai dan sangat kontras dengan Sunyoung yang mendadak tegang. Si pria berdiri menghadap rekan wanitanya, satu lengan disandarkan pada _handrail_ dan bobot tubuhnya ditumpukan pada sebelah kaki.

“Apa boleh buat? Jasku dipinjam Jongin, _sih_. Aslinya dia yang diundang ke sini dan aku cuma mendampingi, jadilah aku salah kostum.”

Sesungguhnya, Sunyoung tidak terlalu keberatan soal ‘salah kostum’ itu. Dalam balutan kemeja katun biru-hitam dan celana panjang yang keras meneriakkan ‘ini setelan kantor’, Jongdae masih menyuguhkan pemandangan yang luar biasa menyita napas. Jongin adik Jongdae dapat dipastikan menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam, tetapi jika Jongdae sedikit berlama-lama ‘menyusup’ di tengah undangan, ia pasti akan memperoleh fokus setara. Pesona kakak-beradik Kim memang bukan main, parahnya saat ini, seluruh pesona Kim tertua tersaji untuk Sunyoung seorang, tanpa terbagi.

Dan Sunyoung tidak sanggup menangani ketakjubannya sendirian.

Binar mata Jongdae tidak tersembunyi sekalipun pemiliknya mengenakan kacamata. Garis wajahnya pun tegas dan sempurna, dibentuk tulang pipi tinggi dan kokohnya rahang, bisa tampak mengintimidasi jika saja kurva manis di bibir Jongdae jarang tersungging. Ya, lengkung unik nan lucu itu, yang sudut-sudutnya naik lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan orang, senantiasa berhasil mencerahkan hari siapa saja yang melihat. Tak berhenti sampai sini, cara Jongdae berpakaian memberi kesan bidang pada tubuh atasnya... dan Sunyoung setengah mati mengenyahkan pikiran untuk melemparkan diri ke sana. Memangnya Sunyoung siapa? Layakkah dia menerima hadiah sehebat itu? Membayangkan tubuh mungilnya diselimuti cinta oleh Jongdae membuat Sunyoung menggigil—tidak, tidak, surga itu amat jauh dari jangkauan Sunyoung. Amat jauh. Bukankah Sunyoung sebatas sahabat akrab Jongdae yang kubikelnya bertetangga di kantor? Selesai, tamat, titik, dan Sunyoung melenyapkan harapan-harapannya sebelum tumbuh lebih subur.

“Terus kau tidak berniat pulang?”

“Tadinya, tapi ada seorang gadis yang terabaikan di pesta dan aku ingin menolong.”

“Sialan.”

Sekali lagi Jongdae terkekeh dan Sunyoung memejam sejenak, meresapi momen singkat ketika keriangan si pria memenuhi rungunya. Layaknya bangun ruang, suara Jongdae memiliki berbagai sisi: ada kalanya ia terdengar begitu lembut, atau getir menahan pedih, tetapi beruntung, yang sekarang mengemuka adalah keceriaan tanpa pretensi, mirip tawa anak-anak. Bedanya, ada pondasi yang lebih jantan menyusun tawa itu, juga dinding pengendalian diri yang membatasi tawanya agar tidak berlebihan.

Merdu.

Dan memancing rasa rindu.

“Musiknya berganti,” Jongdae menoleh sekilas ke lantai dansa sebelum berbalik pada Sunyoung, “Yakin tidak mau menari? Jelek-jelek begini, aku juga belajar langkah dansa dari Jongin, kok.”

Bukan tawaran yang buruk. Sunyoung memang belum berdansa sejak menginjakkan kaki ke Kediaman Jung...

...tapi tunggu.

Mana bisa Sunyoung berdansa dengan Jongdae jika itu berarti mengizinkan Jongdae memasuki wilayah pribadinya? Berdansa memaksa pria dan wanita berada pada proksimiti yang agak keterlaluan... sedangkan ini _Jongdae_! Dari kejauhan saja, kemunculan pria itu membuat jantung Sunyoung melompat kegirangan sampai kadang-kadang salto. Jujur, sebelum pesta malam ini, Jongdae dan Sunyoung tak pernah saling ‘menginvasi’; sekalinya Jongdae ‘menyerang’ seperti tadi saat baru datang, kaki Sunyoung langsung lemas rasanya.

“Boleh.”

Percuma.

Refleks Sunyoung mengkhianati pergolakan batinnya.

 _Bodoh, Park Sunyoung! Kenapa kau terima ajakannya?!,_ Si gadis mengumpat-umpat dalam hati, tetapi terlambat untuk menghindar. Jongdae telah meraih tangannya, tersenyum mengundang, dan merendahkan tubuhnya sopan.

“Jadi, boleh aku berdansa dengan Nona?”

Rasa geli akibat sikap sok _gentleman_ Jongdae berpadu ganjil dengan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di perut Sunyoung. Sedikit konyol memang melihat Jongdae seperti ini, walaupun di sisi lain, sikap itu sungguh melambungkan Sunyoung sebagai ‘gadis yang tak dilirik’. Jongdae membuat Sunyoung merasa diinginkan dan itu merupakan sebuah kehormatan besar, sehingga tak ayal lagi, Sunyoung mengangguk sembari melangkah maju.

Debar antisipasi memenuhi Sunyoung saat Jongdae menyusuri pinggang rampingnya. Tangan itu seakan menemukan tempat yang tepat dan dengan hati-hati, kedua lengan tersebut merapat, membawa Sunyoung mendekat. Sunyoung sendiri berpegang pada bahu Jongdae sebelum dengan ragu-ragu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Jongdae. Wangi _cologne_ dan sabun di situ tercium sangat baru, jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia ke sini bukan sekadar ‘mengantar’ Jongin, tetapi Sunyoung tidak berani menebak alasan di balik itu. Dibiarkannya Jongdae memimpin langkah, diam-diam berdoa supaya dansa ini menjadi lebih panjang dari semestinya.

“Sebelumku, dengan siapa kau berdansa?” Tiba-tiba Jongdae bertanya. Sunyoung menjawab dengan gelengan lambat.

“Aku _‘kan_ gadis yang terabaikan.”

Biarpun mengatakannya untuk bercanda, Sunyoung sebenarnya sedang mengaku minder berada pada kesempatan semacam ini. Sulit baginya menggaet satu lelaki dalam semalam seperti kebanyakan gadis, apalagi jika kesan pertama si lelaki sudah jatuh di matanya. Teman Sunyoung yang mengajaknya ke pesta ini bermaksud baik, sayang eksekusi rencananya keliru... dan Sunyoung jadi berakhir menyedihkan di keramaian ruang pesta.

Memahami hal itu, sebelah telapak tangan Jongdae terangkat, membelai pipi pualam Sunyoung.

“Tapi kamu sebenarnya tidak terabaikan, Sunyoung- _ah_. Kamu cantik dan aku peduli padamu.”

Deg!

“A-apa-apaan?” Buru-buru Sunyoung menunduk; sekujur tubuhnya serasa kesemutan, “Jangan bicara macam-macam, ah. Aneh mendengarnya.”

“Kenapa? Karena aku sahabatmu yang hobi bergurau?” Jongdae membenamkan dirinya ke belantara rambut hitam Sunyoung, “Padahal tadi itu aku tulus mengucapkannya.”

Sensasi menggelitik di kulit kepala Sunyoung begitu akut hingga ia harus menghela napas dalam, berjuang untuk tidak tampak kewalahan. Alhasil, _cologne_ tipis Jongdae yang amat menggoda itu terhirup makin banyak. Cuma Sunyoung yang Jongdae beri akses seluas sekarang, seakan Jongdae memang bersiap sedemikian rupa ke pesta ini buat memenangkan hatinya. Ya Tuhan. Lidah Sunyoung kelu dan kata yang ia susun dalam kepala terucap sebagai patahan-patahan kacau.

“Aku... Kalau begitu... Eum... Te-terima kasih...”

“Jangan berterima kasih. Aku cuma menyampaikan fakta karena setelah sekian lama mempelajari dirimu, aku tidak menemukan satu sisi pun darimu yang tidak cantik.”

Ibu jari Jongdae mengusap bawah bibir Sunyoung, sementara telunjuknya menggerakkan dagu ke atas hingga Sunyoung tengadah. Jongdae memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, jarak antara mereka kian tipis, dan suhu udara meningkat tak wajar. Tekanan lengan Jongdae pada pinggang Sunyoung menguat; si gadis ujungnya memahami ke mana ini semua mengarah.

Keduanya menutup mata bersamaan.

Selanjutnya yang terasa hanyalah lumatan panjang dan lembut di bibir masing-masing. Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka berdua sama-sama membuka diri untuk saling merasakan. Sejuk _peppermint_ yang mencampuri manis stroberi dari lipstiknya membenarkan hipotesis Sunyoung bahwa Jongdae hadir di sini sengaja ingin menemuinya (dan, barangkali, _menciumnya_ ), bukan asal menemani adik lalu pulang lagi, bukan juga menghampirinya karena bosan pada kecantikan gadis-gadis di lantai dansa, apalagi datang cuma untuk menyelamatkan Sunyoung dari kemuraman. ‘Mengantar Jongin’ dan ‘salah _dress code_ ’ dijadikan kedok supaya ia bisa bebas menemui sosok jelita yang tengah merindu di teras Keluarga Jung...

_Astaga, Jongdae mencintaiku._

...dan pesan yang hendak Jongdae sampaikan pada Sunyoung dibaca dengan sangat baik.

Ketika ciuman itu diakhiri, Sunyoung dan Jongdae mengunci tatapan pada satu sama lain seraya mengatur napas. Desah lega, damai, dan bahagia yang disusul tawa kecil kemudian meluncur lepas dari Jongdae.

“Aku tak mengira bercumbu dengan sahabatku sendiri akan terasa sebegini dahsyat.”

Untuk pertama kalinya, pada wajah Jongdae Sunyoung jumpai semu merah serupa miliknya.

“Kenapa harus mencium sahabatmu jika kau cukup tampan untuk mencari seorang kekasih? Lagipula, dari sekian banyak sahabat perempuanmu, mengapa aku yang memperoleh perlakuan istimewa ini?” 

Jongdae merangkum wajah Sunyoung dan bertanya balik.

“Menurutmu, pria yang jatuh cinta menetapkan kriteria khusus dalam memilih?”

Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Pertanyaan retoris itu cukup melelehkan Sunyoung seperti cokelat masak di atas panci panas. Dirangkulnya Jongdae demi menyalurkan buncah menyenangkan dalam dada sekaligus menyangga tubuhnya yang mulai lunglai... dan reaksi Jongdae bagus sekali. Ia mengeratkan dekapan, mengamankan posisi si gadis dalam rengkuhnya, lalu membelai kepala Sunyoung yang bersandar pada ceruk lehernya.  Tidak ada lagi kata ditukar setelah itu; kelima indera, enam jika jiwa ikut dihitung, lebih lihai meneruskan segala sensasi dibanding aksara.

Musik tidak lagi mengalun dari lantai dansa, tetapi Sunyoung dan Jongdae masih enggan melepaskan satu sama lain.

Bersama dengan usainya pesta, sebuah ikatan baru bersemi indah di bawah bintang.

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> maafkan aku yg ga nyante kalo mbahas fisiknya mas jongdae.


End file.
